ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network: Destination Dimension
Cartoon Network: Destination Dimension is a video game by AdamGregory03. It is released for Wii, Xbox, PS3, and DS. The game has the same gameplay as this game, however the DS version's gameplay is more similar to the DS version of Ben 10: Cosmic Destruction. Story WARNING! SPOILERS! This is also the story for the console version. In the Land of Ooo, Finn and Jake were chilling out at they're treehouse playing go fish, when suddenly a scream was heard coming from the Candy Kingdom. They ran outside to see Ice King flying with Princess Bubblegum. Finn and Jake ran after him until a green and purple portal opened up and began inhaling them inside. When they were in a humungous lab owned by the boy genious himself, Dexter, Finn and Jake gasps. Also there was Ben, Chowder, Bugs, Daffy, and the Powerpuff Girls in the lab. Dexter explained to them that one of his experiments to travel through dimensions gone horribly wrong and wound up creating Villain X and they need to defeat him in order to save the Cartoon Network worlds, so Finn and Jake accept. Dexter opens a portal to Porkbelly (which is in the Johnny Test dimension), and the heroes discover that robots are attacking. Johnny says that they have to find his sisters, Susan and Mary, hoping they will be able to help. When they reach the girls' lab, they are met there by Johnny's feline foe, Mr. Mittens, and his butler. After defeating Mr. Mittens, he flies out with his jetpack and his butler follows him. Susan and Mary thank Johnny and the heroes for saving Porkbelly, and Johnny says that they owe him one. The heroes return to Dexter's lab. The next stop was the Ice Kingdom (which is in the Adventure Time dimension). Dexter opened the portal and the heroes began to adventure across the frozen wasteland. Finn then remembered what he forgot earlier, that Princess Bubblegum was kidnapped by Ice King... again. The heroes then set off to get the princess back. They reach Ice King's palace, where Princess Bubblegum is in a cage, and they encounter Ice King. After beating Ice King, Princess Bubblegum thanks the heroes and kisses Finn on the cheek. The heroes return to Dexter's lab. Playable Characters Not all characters have been confirmed. So here are the ones who have: *Ben Tennyson from Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (acts like in the other Ben 10 video games) *Finn from Adventure Time with Finn and Jake *Jake from Adventure Time with Finn and Jake *Chowder from Chowder *Blossom from The Powerpuff Girls *Bubbles from The Powerpuff Girls *Buttercup from The Powerpuff Girls *Johnny Test from Johnny Test *Bugs Bunny from The Looney Tunes Show (console only) *Daffy Duck from The Looney Tunes Show (console only) *Scooby-Doo from Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorperated (console only) *Lion-O from Thundercats (DS only) *Cheetara from Thundercats (DS only) Some of these characters must be unlocked. Purchasable (console only) In the shop, you can by more characters to complete the roster, though they may be expensive. *Gwen Tennyson from Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Mordecai from Regular Show *Rigby from Regular Show *Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory *Batman from Batman: The Brave and The Bold *Jack from Samurai Jack *Gumball from The Amazing World of Gumball Alternate Outfits (console only) Each character is said to have two extra skins, which can be purchased in the shop for tokens. More are said to be announced. Stages Console Versions *World 1: Porkbelly *World 2: Ice Kingdom *World 3: Townsville *World 4: Bellwood *World 5: Crystal Cove *World 6: Mandark's Laboratory *World 7: Marzipan City DS Version *Townsvile *Porkbelly *Bellwood *Ice Kingdom *Mount Anguish Bosses Console Version *Mr. Mittens (boss of Porkbelly) *Ice King (boss of Ice Kingdom) *Mojo Jojo and his Chimpinator (boss of Townsville) *The Vreedle Brothers (boss of Bellwood) *The Headless Horror (boss of Crystal Cove) *Mandark and his Evilatron 5000 (boss of Mandark's Laboratory) *Corrupted Endive and Panini (boss of Marzipan City) DS Version *Mojo Jojo (boss of Townsville) *The Brainfreezer (boss of Porkbelly) *The Vreedle Brothers (boss of Bellwood) *Ice King (boss of Ice Kingdom) *Mumm-Ra (boss of Mount Anguish) Super Charged Specials Each character will have they're own "Super Charged Special" attack, which is confirmed to deal major damage to every enemy on the screen. *'Ben Tennyson:' Transforms into Waybig and stomps the suckers flat. *'Finn:' Uses his mighty Sword of the Thunders. *'Jake:' Stretches out and smashes the enemies with his hammer hands. *'Chowder:' Cooks up all the enemies in a big pot. *'Blossom:' Uses her ice breath to freeze enemies. *'Bubbles:' Uses her supersonic scream to stun enemies. *'Buttercup:' Beats up all the enemies at once. *'Johnny Test:' Uses the turbo charged backpack and fires lasers. *'Bugs Bunny:' Whistles and Taz attacks the enemies. *'Daffy Duck:' Uses a bowling ball. *'Scooby-Doo:' Opens a magic book that unleashes ghosts on the enemies. *'Gwen Tennyson:' Becomes a full Anodite and unleashes magic on the enemies. *'Mordecai:' Uses a trampoline to "put the hurt on them". *'Rigby:' Same as Mordecai. *'Dexter:' Calls up his giant robot to smash enemies. *'Batman:' Attacks with the Batjet. Related Pages *Cartoon Network: Destination Dimension/Artwork Gallery *Cartoon Network: Destination Dimension/Cutscenes *Cartoon Network: Destination Dimension/Enemy List *Cartoon Network: Destination Dimension/Boss Guide Trivia *Despite there being a level based off of Dexter's Laboratory, Dexter is not playable unless the player purchases him in the shop. *Though the Scooby in this game is based off of Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorperated, Scooby's super charged special attack is more similar to the movie, Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost. *Albedo and Charmcaster do not actually appear in the game, but are playable as Ben and Gwen's costumes. Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers